1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a power supply control method for the same, and a power supply control program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a power supply control technique for an image forming apparatus has been known in which the power status of the image forming apparatus is monitored at a remote location, and the turning-on/off of power supply to the image forming apparatus is remotely controlled.
Also, a power supply control technique has been known in which the turning-on/off of power supply only to a designated local part of an image forming apparatus (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 6-183102, for example).
On the other hand, a so-called multifunction digital copying machine has been known as an image forming apparatus for inputting/outputting images. The multifunction digital copying machine is comprised mainly of a scanner which reads an original image recorded on e.g. a sheet, a printer which outputs the read image or an image transmitted from a host computer to a medium such as a sheet, a device controller which controls the operations of the scanner and the printer or performs various kinds of image processing, an operating section through which the user can operate the machine, and a memory and a hard disk which temporarily or permanently store image data, processing programs, and so forth.
The multifunction digital copying machine constructed as described above is capable of not only copying an original image but also transferring image data read by the scanner to the host computer via a LAN (network) and, on the other hand, causing the printer to print out documents prepared on the host computer using a word processor or the like. Further, as is known, the multifunction digital copying machine has a variety of functions such as a facsimile function of transmitting an original image to a facsimile apparatus at a remote location.
According to the conventional techniques, however, although instructions for turning-on/off power supply to the image forming apparatus can be given from a remote location, such instructions are only related to turning-on/off of power supply to the image forming apparatus as a whole, and hence power supply cannot be controlled in a manner satisfying user's needs.
For example, the multifunction digital copying machine has the problem that even when it is desired to use only a printing function, power is supplied for not only the printing function but also the facsimile function in response to an instruction for turning on power supply.
Further, when power supply for the printing function is desired to be turned off, power supply for not only the printing function but also the facsimile function is turned off, and hence it is necessary to turn on power supply again when using the facsimile function.
Further, due to complicated functions of the multifunction digital copying machine, the user is required to carry out such a complicated operation as designating as to which part is to be subjected to power supply control to carry out turning on/off of power supply in a manner satisfying his/her needs.